One embodiment relates to a display and video system for viewing blind spots which is configured to expand the viewing area for operators of autos, or motor vehicles, planes, or boats. Sometimes viewers encounter blind spots and cannot see around obstructions blinding these blind spots. Therefore, there is a need to have additional viewing areas for users so that people can see in the blind spots.